Titans of Justice
by Author37
Summary: After Robin leaves the team, he finds the Titans. The Team is sent to retrieve an artificial materiel more powerful than any other when they are attacked. Just when all hope is lost, they are saved, which makes life hard for all involved. Of course, matters are only complicated when a group of villians start harrassing our young heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Zatanna's POV

Zatanna struggled against the pain in her side. Cheshire had stabbed her between the ribs with her sai, puncturing her lungs. Connor was still being beaten into the ground by a Titan/Blockbuster-powered Bane. The fight had started out well for him, but Bane was a tactician, as well as a fighter. Superboy wasn't prepared for the brute stregnth of Blockbuster and the mind of a genious strategist. one of his legs were snapped, several ribs broken, and his right arm was twisted around his back and pinned by Bane's sheer weight. M'gann was screaming in mental agony from Madame Rouge's mind. She couldn't handle the twisted mind Rouge had purposely created.

Wally was knocked out cold by Sportsmaster. Once again, he underestimated his foe as too slow for him and easy to mess with. He was bleeding under his mask, his eyes covered in it. Artemis was hanging in her own arrow trap. Firing at her father, Artemis had not expected him to grab the arrow and throw it back at her, encasing her in a net that became ever tighter, up to the point it started digging into her flesh.

Kaldur was dead. Cheshire had snapped hs neck and thrown him onto a conveyor belt, leading to a shredder. For all the skill Aqualad had, Cheshire was too fast for him. She had moved faster than normally possible. Zatanna suspected a speed potion from a new villian named Alchemist. There was a moment of hesitation before Cheshire killd Kaldur, as if she didnt' want to. Zatanna couldn't look at him. It was too painful, especially after Red Arrow. It infuriated her to see Jade there. Cheshire was supposed to be a hero, protecting the world from evil along with the Team. Zatanna hadn't questioned her decision to leave, only wished her luck in her mission. Now she wished she had.

Zatanna wished Robin was there. He would have been able to even the odds against Sportsmaster, Rouge, Bane, Grodd and Cheshire. But he had left because of Red Arrow's death, orchestrated by Vandal Savage and carried out by Icicle Jr. The young magician trusted the Boy Wonder more than anyone else on the Team. She missed him.

Gorilla Grodd had planned it out. He had sent mercenaries to attack first, causing them to rush in. Now the team was going to be killed. Their mission was to retrieve the material known as White Iron from Wayne Enterprises' Jump City headquarters. The material could not be bent or changed in any way without the dissolving substance at Gotham's Wayne Enterprises. Not event the power of the entire Green Lantern Corp could break it. Of course, that didn't matter now because it was just a bar of metal right now. The team hadn't counted on the Injustice League ambushing them in the labs, Or Jade's betrayal. Now they would fail and the ultimate armor would be in their hands.

Zatanna had thought all these things out and was giving in to despair when Robin's voice, older but still his, was heard. little shuriken flew through the air like a swarm of killer bees, taking out Bane. An orange girl with glowing eyes slammed her fist into cheshire, sending her flying through the air. The assassin landed on her feet and fled. Sportsmaster was taken out by the cannon of a black teen with cybernetic implants. Grodd was fighting a green T-Rex. A girl in a purple cloak and a black leotard muttered under her breath and sent Rouge flying towards a brick wall. M'gann stopped screaming. Grodd pressed his teleportation device and left. Zatanna thought she was hallucinating until she felt him pick her up. "R-Robin?" was all she heard before she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally's POV

Wally had a headache as bad as if Simon had blasted him eight times. _Where am I? This isn'te the cave, so this must be... _His eyes snapped open and he bolted towards the door and was stopped by a wall of black energy. He sat up, dazed.

"Don't even try," said a girl in a bored voice. She was the source of the black energy. She had a black leotard with a golden belt studded with red gems. There were red gems on the end of her leotard sleeves as well. Her pale face had a ruby on its forehead and was framed in a blue cloak and purple hair. A large broach held the cape together. "You aren't leaving till you are fully recovered."

"Who are you?!" yelled Kid Flash. He was angry, confused and a little afraid. Then he remembered her from when he had gone solo for a while. She was raven. Still, he was nervous around people he didn't trust and who used magic. Then he noticed the pain in his ribs. It seemed several were broken and his arm was in a sling.

Raven pulled out a communicator and called in someone. "Kid Flash is awake. You want to see him, Robin?" This startled Wally. Robin was here? And where is here?

Robin responded, "I'll be there soon Raven. Keep him there," Robin came in a few minutes later. "hello, Wally," said Robin. he was taller, more muscular and seemed less friendly than he was on the team. He nodded towards Raven and she left. Then he turned to Kid and said, "Why are you here? You promised to not ever return to Jump City." His voice was hard, accusing. He was a lot more like Batman. What had changed him?

"Hey, we were on a mission to get White Iron from Wayne Enterprises here and we were attacked. I didn't think there would be a problem," said Kid Flash defensively. He saw Superboy on another bed. "Are they okay?"

"Most of them are fine. Artemis is up at the training center. M'gann is cooking. Superboy took a beating but He'll recover. Zatanna is in critical condition though. Cheshire stabbed her left lung. She'll recover too, and while she isn't as strong as Superboy, Cyborg's machines will fix her up." said Robin. He was hiding something.

"What about Aqualad?"

"Kaldur is dead," said Robin, turning away. Kid was devastated. He had known Kaldur for years. He was worried about Zatanna as well. Would she really survive?

"And Artemis?" he asked, moving to look Robin in the eye. Kid had only recently started dating Artemis, and she was his biggest worry. He knew she could take care of herself, but he was still worried about her, and was not going to let her end up like Red Arrow or Aqualad. He promised himself that. He didn't know if he would be able to forgive himself if she was hurt, even if he couldn't do anything and it wasn't his fault.

A wry smile played across face, showing a bit of the old Robin. In exagerated tones, he sighed and said, "As I said before, she's fine. Doing better than the rest of you combined, in fact. But you, on the other hand, look worse than Batman's training machines when he is angry."

In spite of himself, Wally laughed. He hadn't heard a joke like that for a long time. Since Robin left. "Get some rest, KF. You're going to need it, if you can get Starfire to stop," said Robin. Then he left the room and was replaced by the alien redhead, Starfire. She had a cheery attitude as she explained how wonderful it was to see him again, and how great his friends were. _this is going to bee a long recovery, _thought the speedster, barely able to follow the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Miss Martian's POV

When she first came to the tower, she had been rather disapointed in the lack of good food in the cupboards. That had changed with with Beas Boy and Cyborg's help. They were able to restock the entire kitchen with new dishes, more foods, and spices brought in by ships to the docks. She liked them, especially Cyborg, but she still wasn't over Kaldur's death. That had hit her like a ton of flaming meteors. Sometimes, she found herself crying when nobody was around.

There were many reasons she liked Cyborg. Cyborg was very interested in the bio-ship, and was thinking of ways to implement it into the tower. Cyborg also liked learning as much as she did. He wasn't like Superboy though. Where Connor would be overwhelmed by the speed of her telekinetic powers when cooking, Cyborg was fast enough to catch the stray carton of eggs. Right now he was running Artemis through his training ring. He wasn't thoughtful though. He would often grab items off the counter she was using when she awas cooking and use them when she had taken them out. Connor always asked first. He was always there when she needed help, and she trusted him. More than herself. It was probably why she loved him so much.

It had been a week since Wally had woken up. Now he and Beast Boy were hanging out a lot together. M'gann didn't know anyone like that among the Titans. Even Robin was distant, like someone she only remembered in a dream. And only the face, because he was nothing like the Robin she knew. He was harder, and, supposedly, more responsible. Connor had only recently woken up. Bane's Kryptonite knuckler had done a pretty mean number on him. Zatanna was better, though not fully recovered. she was walking around and able to talk without pausing every few seconds.

She chopped up a pepperonii and put the slices of it on 3/4 of the pizza. She learned early on that Beast Boy was a vegetarian. She found it strange, until he explained that it would be like cannibalism to eat any meat because he can turn into any animal.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Looks delicious," said Beast boy. He was helping her with the pizza. He tossed her the seasons she had asked for and plopped the pizza cutter on the counter. This was the first day they had eaten pizza since the Team had come to the tower, so they hadn't worried about that.

He had said something about their last one being lost fighting Hive Five off from the tower when when he hopped out the window and turned into a bird to fetch it. She took the opportunity to ask him what the Hive Five were. As she put the Pizza in the oven, he began to explain. "They are five teen supervillains that we fight on a regular basis. They are kinda the opposite of us Titans. Their leader is Jinx, with pink hair and black costume," said Beast boy. He went into detail about their powers, their individual weaknesses, and what they look like. Strangely, he told her about more than just five villains. He was on the eighth when the timer ringed.

Pulling it out of the oven, she asked, "Are their more members than the five of you that are Titans?" She was curious because their were more than just 5 on the Team before the Red Arrow and Kaldur died and Robin left, but they didn't go on missions in full force all the time. Some only came on rare occasions. Like Red arrow.

"We have a system where there are a bunch of Honarary Titans and around the world. They help us with different villains when we need it and we always have their backs. Helps us know whats going on all around."

"Wow. That is a big group. Could you get everyone for dinner? The pizza is done." As he left, she thought about how the mind of the stretcher was so painful. She reveled in her own pain. She hadn't felt that from anyone else. Not even Joker. It scared her.


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis' POV

Artemis fired an arrow at the four remaining machines, causing them to, in turn, explode, shut down, attack its neighbor, and incidentally being shut down for safety reasons, and struggle through the foam of one of her trap arrows. They never learned from their mistakes, making the practice boring at this point. "Are you up to any sparring, glowing tin can?" She had learned that Cyborg had a good sense of humor from spending most of her time here, finding out that he was a master engineer and a good trainer. He didn't demand the caliber that Batman or Black Canary did, nor was he as persistent in it as her father, but he was creative.

"Of course. That is, if _you're_ up to it," Cyborg grinned. He wasn't too bad, but he was overprotective when it came to how Raven acted. She was downright irritating, treating her like an annoying stray at best and an intruder at worst. Sometimes, Artemis felt like she was a group of pesky flies around her, and she didn't' feel that way when she bothered Wally. It unnerved her that she felt like she needed to treat the monotone emo better than her new boyfriend. Unfortunately, Artemis felt the need to go out of her way to bother the magician in order to get rid of that feeling.

Beast Boy looked like he was one step away from drooling down his chin when he looked at her. Of course, he wasn't as bad as Starfire, who seemed to have taken too many perk pills. She was overly cheerful and spent too much time trying to learn about people. It made the small of her back itch to have anyone digging in her past.

Robin wasn't much better than Raven. He didn't act like her, but he was hard, and he didn't act like the old Robin. He was obsessed with being a good leader and didn't act like he cared what people thought of him so long as they were safe. It was self-destructive, something Artemis knew from experience.

"Well?" asked Cyborg. She had forgotten about asking him about sparring. Her thoughts about the past and the present had kind of ridden over her thoughts of sparring, but now she was ready for a real challenge.

Artemis gave a small chuckle to Cyborg in response. "Of course I am. Weapons, or hand-to-hand?" She was interested in his response. It would show whether or not he had confidence in his own fighting abilities or just in his machines.

"Hand to hand. But I warn you, only Robin has beaten me in hand-to-hand before," said the mechanical hero mischievously. "Of course, you aren't as fast as your boyfriend, the jokester. Its kind of pathetic to be caught in your own trap isn't it?"

He was obviously trying to anger Artemis and put her off balance to make it easier to beat. Well, he did put her off balance. The normal fire that was in her veins turned to ice. Her anger was as cold and brutal as a blizzard in Siberia. She knew because she had been there, with her father. She was off balance. Now, instead of trying to learn and win, she just wanted to beat him to a pulp. She would show this tin can just how good she was.

A circle in the middle of the training area was raised and water filled the area around it. two identical discs flew towards then and stopped at their feet. They stepped on. THe discs flew them to opposite sides of the circle and stopped abruptly. "Step off the discs." said a voice from the speakers. They complied.

"The match will begin in 5….4…." Artemis noted the weaknesses in his suit, he soft spots that were still flesh and bone, the way his left hand twitched at the sound of the clock.

"3….2…." She saw his human eye drinking in every detail of her body. She shifted her weight onto her left leg, then to her right.

1….Fight!" at the sound of the word she leaped at him, catching him under the chin with the ball of her foot. Cyborg moved to grab it, only to find nothing there. Instad she struck his arm and sent spasms throughout the suit trying to compensate for the pain. She swept her feet under his and tripped him. Artemis moved in for the K.O., but found that he was faster than he appeared.

He grabbed her arm and threw her across the arena, then got up and rushed towards her, his shoulder acting as a battering ram. She side-stepped him and skirted the edge of the circle. She danced around the metal man with agility that surprised even her. He lunged at her, but was easily evaded.

Artemis spun around and struck him in the belly. He groaned and fell down in pain. She then struck him through the air, sending him reeling through the air. Cyborg got up, only to get a face full of knee. She punched him in the throat, found it was protected by metal, and changed tactics.

She pummeled his face, dodging when necessary and striking when possible. Then, slamming her fist into his human eye with full force, he fell over. The fight was hers. He gave up after her 54th hit since he hit the ground. She spent a few minutes to let herself cool off, then walked into the showers.

As she put on her jacket, Raven came into the room to tell her dinner was done. Raven looked at her, face emotionless as usual when she said it, but seemed a bit more wary. She must have saw the fight. Artemis smiled and made her way to the dining room. Maybe things would turn out better than she thought at first.

POLL: What villians should I use?

A: Titan villians

B: justice villains

C: Cadmus clones

D: other (Specify)


	5. Chapter 5

Deathstroke's POV

Deathstroke watched the league's pets and the Titans sit down together at the table. The Titans didn't know about his survival. He remembered the event of his "death" vividly. Robin's troubled gladness, Raven's relief, Cyborge's triumphant shout, Beast Boy's hope, and the giddiness of Starfire. Each would suffer in due time, but he was far more interested in the Team's mission and item of value.

He would need another team, one that wouldn't fail as Grodd's did. He had decided to use force too soon, when they were still in Titan Jurisdiction. Grodd had made it clear he wasn't any more use to Slade. The gorilla would have to be disposed of. Bane was out of the question. The brute had tried to take over the operation, and the divided villains had no single purpose in mind. Only one person was on that team would be part of his new one.

Cheshire. The name was legendary in the criminal underworld. The daughter of Sportsmaster, an old rival of his, she had more than proven herself against both the Team and against the Titans on many an occasion. She had succeeded where others would have failed. Aqualad was dead, ridding the Team of their leadership, as Deathstroke had wanted. That was the reason he was on the roof of the building, not the surveillance of his old enemy.

The boy, Red X, was worthy of his observations. The thief was the closest thing to a successor he had. Even his daughter, Ravager wasn't good enough. he also wanted to put Robin on edge. The boy needed to learn his place, which is why Deathstroke was gathering old enemies to help in the assault. It was time to rattle the cage.

Deathstroke watched the children start arguing, the Tamaranian and the Dr. Fate brat grappling, Robin yell, a pause in the fight, and the looks of guilt on the faces of everyone in the room. He smiled, seeing that they were already in conflict with each other. No matter how much they tried to hide it, they were not ready for a real mission. It would be weeks before they became real friends with "dear old Dick" again. They no longer had the same bonds as before.

His contemplation was interrupted by Sportsmaster, a visit he had been expecting from the moment the mission against the Team went south. He had easily escaped from the prison the Titans had put him in and was on the loose again. "What do you want, Sporty? An apology? You haven't earned your paycheck, and you haven't proven very useful on this mission. You serve no purpose on this team."

"I'm here to get rid of some competition. You. Either leave the city, or d-" Sportsmaster never go the chance to finish his sentence. Deathstroke threw several knives while pullikng out his guns, bringing them to bear against his enemy. The knives punctured his right lung and heart, spurting blood everywhere while the bullets embedded themselves in his arms and legs.

Drawing his sword, Slade made rushed forward, slashing the throat of his age-old enemy, then kicked him off the roof, making him land on a baby carriage being pushed by a black haired mother. Screaming at the sight, she grabbed her baby and ran. Stepping out of the pool of red liquid, he chuckled while picking up his knives, amused by the woman's frantic cries for help. The police force here were useless. Sheathing his sword, he watched a green-tunic wearing girl with a grinning cat mask stepped out from behind a heater.

Dressed to kill, Jade was not very pleased with him. "You just killed my father, Slade. I hope you don't expect me to be all warm and friendly with you," said Cheshire. Unhappy, she was, nevertheless, impressed by his handiwork. Or at least more wary of him. During their first meeting, she acted like she was the most dangerous one in the room. Now, out in the open, with her only company the man who killed her father, she was tense, ready to run at the slightest provocation.

Slade laughed. Too easy to read. he said, "Don't even bother running, kid. I know your every move. I'll catch you and kill you in front of your boyfriend." She stiffened at his last words. Such threats weren't bandied about lightly. Her easy gait and fluidness was gone now, her muscles tensing with every breath he took. Her fear was invigorating when compared to the emotions Robin Projected. "Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. Roy's fine, albeit drugged and hanging over several thousand stories from the ground, waiting to splat in the sidewalk. You, on the other hand, are in need of redemption."

"Where is he? I did the mission for you. Just give him back!" Cheshire shouted, lunging at him with her sai's out. She had lost all control. Her desperation was now showing on the surface. Off balance as she was, Deathstroke would manipulate her into obeying him. She would be shown her place, below him.

Sidestepping her, he slammed his elbow into her mask, cracking it and sending her reeling towards the edge. Taking out a rope, he lassoed her and yanked her towards him. Dropping the rope, he spoke to her in tones of iron. "You will gather the following people, telling them to meet me in the following places at the following times. Do as I say, or Red Arrow dies. Try to leave, and he dies. If you make any contact with the titans or their guests, Mr. Harper dies. Do you understand?" he patiently awaited her answer.

With a resigned voice, she assented, "Yes. I'll do as you command." She got up, pushed the rope off, and walked away. She was dealt with now. He would be ready before the week was done.


	6. Chapter 6

Raven sat in her room, floating a yard from the floor. She was meditating on the visitor's of the Tower. Robin's mixed feelings were at odds with her own. Robin was not very helpful in helping with the understanding. Where he found M'gann's friendly disposition towards everyone endearing, as Raven found Starfire's, she found the martian irritating. She sensed that she was hiding something from the rest of them, including the other team. SHe had gained an affinity ins seeing that people were hiding things after perfecting her ability to hide secrets and herself, despite her pale complection and purple hair. She had hidden her powers from the world, including her own friends.

She expected the teams to be trying to kill each other for many different reasons. For starters, the Team's refusal to accept the fact that Robin was their leader. He had left for his own reasons and wasn't going to come back to them. Secondly, the Titans refusal to accept that the Team couldn't stay with them. Third, the kryptonian and the archer were aggressive towards everyone there. Superboy was even unfriendly with Robin, something Raven didn't expect. He was better company than Artemis, though. He showed an interest in her magic that she didn't expect. While Connor had no knowledge of magic, he was able to grasp concepts that other magicians hadn't, like the inability of magic to bend the laws fo physics. Magic couldn't make more space in an area than possible normally, but could create a portal leading to a pocket dimension. She enjoyed explaining it to him, something she wouldn't tell anyone except Robin, or Beast boy under certain conditions. Those conditions weren't in place. Of course, she was shadowed by Artemis whenever the girl wasn't in the training room.

The archer was rude, seemingly going out of her way to offend Raven. The magician was as step away from ripping her to shreds with a simple phrase, something she hadn't felt when in Mumbo's head. She was afraid of that power, the power to slay thousand with a few words. It wasn't something she was proud of beign able to do. In fact, these powers were a curse. She only used a few of them because the power wasnt' the type that corrupted. The reason she was reserved was her that the supression of emotions kept her from being tempted by the power. She had released them once before, in London, but she wouldn't do it again. _Ever_.

Beast Boy flew in as a falcon, landed on the floor two feet in front of her. Turning back into a human, he said, "Dinner's done. Hey, could you grab Artemis and Cyborge for me? I'm going to get Zatanna and Kid from the Infirmary. She seemed to be doing a lot better from the battle."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be in soon," said Raven. She got up and left the room, turning towards the training room. Finding the door locked, she went to the observation deck and watched as Artemis was beating down their trainer and engineer. She was impressed. Her fists stung more than her mouth did. As she went to speak to Artemis, raven saw the archer exit the showers, putting on her leather jacket with a smirk on her face. Raven told her, then went ot check on Cyborge. He was battered and bruised quite a bit. Artemis had done a number on him that she didn't expect. He had multiple dent marks in his right arm and a sheepish expression that made her worried.

She gave him the same message she did Artemis, then asked, "Are you sure you're alright? You look ready to fall down?"

"I'm fine. You said there was pizza?" asked Cyborge. He obviously wanted to leave the subject behind, so she dropped it.

Raven and Cyborge were joined by Robin. He seemed rather uptight since the return of Kid Flash and his other team members. Raven was worried about him. He hadn't acted this way when Kid originally came. He was friendly, a word rarely associated with Robin during the Brotherhood of Evil incident. It worried her more than her birthday used to. At least that was inevitable. The problem might not be, making the search for a solution all the harder.

Dinner was basically another social event with food, as usual, until Zatanna spoke up. "Robin, we want you back. We want you on the team. Nobody blames you for what happened to Red Arrow, nobody ever did. We miss you Dick. I miss you and..." she trailed off, as if waiting for an answer.

Robin's features hardened. Raven recognized it as his stubborn look, but there was a hint of guilt as well. "You may not blame me, but I do. Nothing you say will change the fact that Cheshire killed Red Arrow."

"Cheshire killed him? That's not possible. She wasn't even there," said Artemis. she seemed more vicious than before the fight. Her lips formed a snarl, and her eyes were like steel orbs, her nose crunched in fury. Her defence of Cheshire was strange on many levels. It ws irritating listening to her say something so strange about someone so violent that would kill anyone for a price.

"I saw her with my own eyes. She was the only one there that was a villian, and she is an assassin. You can't trust her, no matter who she is," said Robin. Now Raven was interested. What did he mean, no matter who it is?

"She was dating him! Besides, why would she suddenly come back on the grid to kill her boyfriend?" yelled Artemis. The room was stunned into silence. Nobody could believe what she had said, and nobody could believe the words that came out next. "She's my sister. I know she wouldn't kill him."

"We'll talk about this later. For now, we need to address the issue at hand. Robin, will you join us? Please?" asked Zatanna. Her eyes pleaded just as much as her voice did. Raven felt pity for her, but suspected that pity would not be welcome. It wasn't welcome when she had given it to the magician for her friends death, and was not likely to be welcome now.

"Why not just join us? You'll still have contact with him, and you will have more poeple to help you if you need it," said Raven. It was as if she had set off a bomb. Zatanna jumped at the idea as if it was a lifeline, while Kid flash and Beast boy lept between Starfire and Zatanna to keep them from tearing each other apart. Cyborge and Superboy were in a shouting match and M'gann seemed to be concentrating on Raven.

_Please , help me keep thsi from getting out of hand. _She thought at Raven. The touch startled her beyond anything she could describe. Only the Titans were allowed in her mind, and they were only seldom allowed in. The invasion made her freak out.

_GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GETOUTGETOUTGETOUTGETOUTGETO UT! _she screamed back mentally. The blow shook Miss Martian physically as well as mentally. She was grasping her head from the pain of it.

Starfire had Zatanna by the hair and was in the process of slamming her head into the table when Robin yelled "Enough! If You are going to act this way, then there is no point in me joining either group. I might as well leave the Titans, and give up being a hero." as he walk away, everyone bowed their heads in shame. This was not what they wanted Robin to think of them.


	7. intermediate message

Post reviews of how to get rid of my writer's block. I cant' think of what to write. I have the basic idea, but not how to go forward.

Do not post Flinx or robtanna. Let me clarify. DO not post ANY flinx. Do not post any robtanna that has robin leaning towards that idea.

Don't kill me for saying that.

DO submit who you want to fight, who you want to see in the story, what you thinks so far.

Do tell me where I could improve on chapters 4-6.

Do review the story. And critizize. Burn me if you want to. just make sure you tell me what is wrong with it.

PS: I am a young justice fan, and a Teen Titans fan, but I might have some of my Titan Facts wrong.

PPS: I won't have any of the relationships changed because you don't like them. They are what they are.


End file.
